20 Random Facts about Fred Weasley
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: They are simply twenty odd facts of Fred Weasley's life. They are post DH mostly. These were originally written for the 20 Random Facts Fest on Insane/Live Journal. They will be part of a WIP, but they also stand alone here.


**20 Random Facts about Fred Weasley**

Some of these are from my WIP, so they may seem a little odd. They are also not in any particular order. I've intentionally left some of the people ambiguous, so that other writers can use the facts. I would just ask that you send me a PM if you use one of my facts, so that I can read the story.

1. He loves his wife.

2. He loves taking the dog for a walk.

3. The corners of his eyes crinkle when he laughs.

4. He loves the smell of a good explosion.

5. Fred Weasley watched the stranger approach him. She obviously knew him, but he had no idea who she was. He glimpsed her wedding ring before she put her hands on his face, running a finger down his jawline. She gave him a wistful smile and then she kissed him. Her dark eyes becoming hidden behind her brown eyelids as their mouths met, her tongue gently separating his lips. He moaned into her mouth, recognizing her taste. When they separated, he licked his lips, and watched her as she smiled, and walked away. He looked over at his angry wife and then his eye returned to the retreating back of this woman. He still had no idea who she was.

6. He's a natural redhead.

7. He told George that the hole in the office wall was from a decoy detonator detonating too close to the wall, but the real reason the hole was there was when he and Verity fell off the desk and his elbow went through the plaster.

8. When she was pregnant with their first child, Fred would sleep with his head against his wife's stomach, so the baby could kick him.

9. He's taller than George by ½ an inch and older by 2 minutes.

10. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder blade of a dragon and a banner below that with his son's name.

11. Fred likes to cook, but only if he can wear the apron and hat.

12. Fred sits on the sofa, his young son on his lap, reading. They read The Adventures of Wendell the Wizard like Fred did as a boy. When they get to the end, his son is asleep and Fred looks up to see his wife watching them. He smiles. He loves that time of day when the day is over, his son is sleeping and his wife is awake. This is Fred's favorite time of day.

13. When Fred tried to surprise his wife on her birthday, she surprised him.

14. Fred watches the sunset with someone special, but he watches the sunrise alone.

15. Fred sneaks out for a cigarette.

16. Fred closed his eyes and let the heat of the water run over his body. Steam rose as he simply stood, face in the water, head back. He rubbed his hair and his face. He hated arguing. And this one was really bad. He could still hear her shouting in his head. He knew she'd be upset when she found out, but he really didn't expect the eruption that happened when he'd arrived home this morning. At six in the morning. But Tom was getting married this weekend and the party started later because of the pub's hours and he didn't know there'd be women there. His head lolled down as he let the water drown him. He didn't hear the curtain slide or notice the displacement of the water in his wallowing. He did feel her hands moving across his back and then reaching around him to rub his stomach as she pressed against him. He had begun to grow hard before her lips touched him and he considered how much he hated to fight with her. But, oh, how he loved to make up.

17. Fred is not George. Unfortunately, George's first girlfriend did not know this.

18. As Fred signs the lease for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he looks at George and they exchange identical grins, knowing his dream is coming true. He's nervous about telling Mum, but that won't be until the summer after they leave Hogwarts. He's looking forward to his last year, Quidditch, Angelina, NEWTs, not so much.

19. Fred likes Celestina Warbeck more than he lets on, and during bad thunderstorms he puts on the wireless hoping to hear her.

20. Fred thought briefly of cutting off his ear, so he and George would remain identical.


End file.
